Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games: New Competition
by pepdog1
Summary: The Olympic Games are back on in 2016! But it's not going to be your average Games this time. This time, there's some new competition! There will be strange rivalries, dangerous alliances, and possibly even identity stealing. You'll never see the Games the same way again! ((Mario, Sonic and Kirby crossover. May or may not be completed, it depends on popularity.))
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is going to be weird. Has anybody made an Olympic Games story before? About Mario and Sonic? In the Kirby section? I don't think so. Anyways, the Kirby section part doesn't make any sense until chapter two, so you might have to read a bit before your favorite characters come. First chapter has some plot specific points. Also, watch out for any mistakes that I have made, with character behavior or even spelling; they may be on purpose._

**INTRODUCTIONAL ANTICS.**

It was a dark night. In the small commentary box atop the large Olympic stadium filled with people sat four figures, one of them with his head laying on the table in front of them, snoring lightly. The room was lightly lit from above and each person had a microphone in front of them, resting on the table.

One of them, a small yellow ball creature with brown shoes, dark eyes and a star attached to her head, looked towards the door nervously. A turtle-like creature riding atop a cloud with eyes gave her a nod. She smiled and turned back to the table.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome, Goombas, Chaos, Koopas and robots, to the Olympic Games of 2016!"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. The star creature smiled.

"My name is Starlow, and I am a star sprite who assisted Mario and Luigi on some of their many adventures! I am here as a commentator along with Cosmo, who helped Sonic and Tails to save the universe from the Metarex! Give her a hand!"

She glanced at the person next to her as the crowd started to cheer louder. Cosmo was a young girl with short, green bangs framing her face and flowers coming out the sides of her head. She wore a green and white dress lined with pink, making her look like a flower. She had green eyes and was rather pretty.

"I also have here with me Light Gaia, also known as Chip, who helped Sonic save the world from the Dark Gaia." Starlow continued once the crowd had died down. "Give him a round of applause!"

The crowd continued cheering.

Chip was a small, red-brown cat-like creature with a small tuft of white hair on top of his head, as well as a matching tail. He had a small green gem hanging from a ribbon around his neck, and four green, transparent wings on his back, two on each side of his body. He was sitting on the other side of Cosmo, furthest away from Starlow.

"And last but not least, Professor Egad, who... Is sleeping?"

Starlow stared at the slightly aged man in curiosity. How did he manage to fall asleep with all the noise going on? She tapped him on the shoulder with a foot, waking him up.

Professor Egad was a short man, around Mario's height, and wore a lab coat, glasses with a spiral pattern on each glass and had a tuft of white hair on top off his head. He woke up slowly, mumbling something about bell towers and pigs.

"What do you want, Sli… uh... Starlow?" he yawned.

Starlow giggled. "Professor Egad has helped Mario and Luigi on many occasions, and is an inventor who is known all over the Mushroom Kingdom! Give him a hand!"

The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"Now, this year's Games are going to be very special ones." Starlow stated.

"Very special indeed." Cosmo agreed. "This is because we have merged the summer and winter sports together!"

"This year's games are also being held in a neighboring dimension!" Chip exclaimed. He had a strange accent, and seemed to stretch his vowels. "I wonder why this could be..."

Egad chuckled. "I know why, but that's for me to know and you guys to find out."

Starlow smiled. "Well, now, let's see what some of the events will be...

"There'll be swimming events; the 100m Freestyle, the 400m relay, and a new event: the 20m dive!"

"Then there will be the athletics events; 100m sprint, 400m run, 400m relay, 110m hurdles and a special race from our friends in this dimension as our track events." Continued Cosmo.

"Then we have long jump, high jump, triple jump, javelin, discus, shot put and hammer throw for our field events."

"Next we have the miscellaneous events," Chip added. "Rowing, skiing, fencing, skeet, archery, table tennis, figure skating, ice hockey, bobsledding and the equestrian events; show jumping, relay and cross country."

"Let's not forget the Dream Events!" Smiled Egad. "Those will be revealed throughout the Games."

"Speaking of the Games," Starlow piped up, "We can't have a competition without the competitors! So, now, let's meet them!"


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter, the Kirby tag finally makes sense!_

**NEW COMPETITION.**

A fanfare erupted from the speakers that were dotted around the arena as the lights in the stadium dimmed, the only lights shining at the middle of arena

There, in the middle, was a stage, a very large, circular stage that shone a metallic blue in the bright white light of the floodlights.

The stage was cut into three thirds, one decorated with a red mushroom decal, another with a bright blue decal that seemed to be in the shape of a hedgehog's head, and the last with a simple, yellow star.

"Here we go!" The commentators exclaimed simultaneously.

"First up," Starlow began. "They saved multiple worlds from giant snakes, evil doctors, robot creatures, and falling apart due to the space-time continuum! They're faster than the speed of sound, maybe even light! That's right, it's team Sonic!"

The platform with a hedgehog decal split apart, and another started rising from beneath, only this one was filled with people. A dark blue flag with the decal stood tall in the middle.

As soon as it came to rest, fire spouted out from tubes nearby and confetti sprayed itself over the competitors.

"This year we have many old players, as well as some new ones!" Cried Starlow. "Give a hand to all our competitors from this team; Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, Dr Eggman, Metal Sonic and Bokkun!"

"That's a total of 15 players!" Chip exclaimed excitedly. "How will the other teams be able to cope?"

"By having the same amount of players, of course." Starlow giggled.

"Well, in the next team we have many skilled competitors." Cosmo smiled.

"They are adventurous, they are hilarious, and they know how to fight. They saved the world from evil purple mushrooms, insane beans, and giant turtles! From the Mushroom Kingdom to Rogueport and beyond, it's team Mario!"

Once again, the platform split apart, making way for a platform filled with people; this one had a white flag with a red mushroom decal on it.

"This year's competitors include Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Fawful, Midbus, Diddy Kong , Donkey Kong, Kamek, Birdo and... Hold on, there's only 14 of them!"

Egad stood up. "Not anymore!"

Starlow burst into laughter. "You mean to tell me that YOU are competing?!"

Egad nodded. "Exactly. I'm gonna go out there and show these killjoys just what I can do!"

The rest of the commentary box also burst into laughter.

"You can't do that!" Chip chuckled. "You're too old!"

"Anyway..." Cosmo began, trying to get off the topic as to not start a fight. "We'll continue with the ceremony. Now, the leaders of both teams have to shake hands."

The two leaders glanced at each other.

One of them was a blue hedgehog who wore red sneakers and white gloves. He was around the size of a human, had green eyes and a sneaky smile plastered on his face.

The other was a middle aged man wearing blue overalls, a red shirt, a matching red hat with an red "M" on it surrounded by a white circle, and brown shoes. He had blue eyes and a large moustache.

The two met in the middle of the two platforms.

"You're going down, Mario. You and your little brother too." the hedgehog smiled.

"Please," the plumber smiled back, "Beating you and your little fox friend is going to be as easy as jumping on a Goomba's head, Sonic! Give up the trophy now and we might just go easy on you in the next Games."

"Fat chance, Mario! As fat a chance as your belly!"

"Must be a pretty slim chance, then!"

"Yeah, as slim as Bowser's-"

"Guys, are you going to shake hands or not?"

The two turned to the source of the last voice; a yellow fox with shoes and gloves like Sonic. He had bright blue eyes and two tails instead of one and was crossing his arms angrily, glaring at them.

Sonic and Mario chuckled sheepishly, realizing that they were acting like children.

"Tails is right." Sonic told the plumber. "Let's just shake hands..."

Mario nodded his agreement. The two reached out and were just about to grab hold of each other when, suddenly, the ground started shaking.

The lights suddenly flicked out, causing multiple screams. A soft humming noise soon made itself apparent, sounding almost as if a piece of machinery had turned itself on.

Egad's voice suddenly boomed out into the darkness.

"We can't start the party yet, we still have a few more competitors! They may be adorable, but they are deadly when it comes to competition of any sort. They have lived through a terrible war, being covered in darkness and even almost being crushed by a giant clockwork comet, all while only destroying one small dimension! They are the locals from this galaxy and have invited us here to stay! They are the saviors and rivals of the people living on this planet, they are TEAM KIRBY!"

The lights suddenly flicked back on. Standing in place of the empty space of the stage was another platform filled with people. This one had another white flag in the middle with a star on it. The star was surrounded by two blue rings, both of them with a little asteroid that seemed to be traveling around on it.

"This is their first year at the Games, so give them a round of applause!"

The audience roared their approval.

"The competitors are Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Escargon, "Bandanna" Waddle Dee, Marx, Magolor, Daroach, Storro, Daranza, Adeline, Ribbon, Drawcia, Grill and Galacta Knight!"

Starlow was thrilled. "This really mixes up the Games! It also explains why there is almost twice as many people in the audience as there were last Games."

"Wow guys, I was kinda thinking that Sonic would win most of these events, but now it's a whole different story!" Chip exclaimed.

"Oh-ho, more like a whole new competition, I'd say." Egad chuckled.

"That's well and all, but we really need to get this ceremony over and done with." Cosmo interrupted. "Would all three leaders please shake hands?"

Kirby, the leader of the team that sat under his name, was a little pink ball with stubs as hands. He had sky blue eyes, red shoes and bright blushes on each cheek. He had a rather happy smirk on his face as he hopped towards the other two team leaders. He was also around half the hight of all the other competitors, not including the ones on his team.

The puffball held out his paw, waiting for one of the others to grab it and shake it.

Sonic and Mario swapped glances before shrugging simultaneously and grabbing the puffball's hand.

And so, a great adventure began!


	3. Chapter 3

_These next few chapters include the antics of what happens in the cabins before the events. There will be five parts, and three people from each team will be introduced in each part._

**ROOMMATES AND RUMORS PART ONE.**

After the ceremony had been completed, the teams went down to the Olympic villa, where they would be staying for the duration of the Games. The villa was in a small, deserted town by the edge of White Wafers; a snowy wonderland.

"Alright!" Starlow announced as soon as they got there. "This is where you will be living for the next month or so! Everybody will be allocated a house. There are 15 houses in total, so you will be split up in groups of three. There will be one person from each team in each house, and we will try to keep boys with boys and girls with girls. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alright then! Each of you will be handed a piece of paper with a number on it. That is the number of your house. Rules and regulations will be found on a placemat inside. Let's get this party started!"

oOo

Kirby, Sonic and Mario were, coincidentally, placed in the same house, house 1 to be exact. As they walked there, Mario and Sonic kept exchanging insults, while the ponyan just stayed silent.

"Hey, Kirbs, how much farther until we get there?" Sonic asked suddenly, after he had finished calling Mario's moustache small; the most insulting thing you can say to a good sized moustache. Kirby didn't answer.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"Poyo." Kirby answered. Sonic hit his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand in frustration. Mario laughed.

"You still haven't gotten over that problem of yours, have you?" the plumber asked, remembering the last Super Smash Games. "You still can't speak English?"

"Not... Well...Poyo." Kirby answered forlornly.

The little puffball suddenly turned right. Sonic, being quick-minded, did the same. Unfortunately, Mario wasn't so quick, and Sonic ended up walking into him.

Mario was just about to snap at the blue hedgehog when Kirby piped up happily.

"Here, poyo!"

The two men turned to see a beautiful cottage painted peach yellow, covered head to toe in white creeping flowers; that is, all but the door, which was beautifully hand carved with a butterfly design; butterflies flying up the sides with flowers spouting out the top and blue stained glass windows with flower decals in the middle. A bit feminine, but the men had to admire the amount of detail.

Kirby reached up and opened the door; it was already unlocked.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The walls were cream colored and the floor was covered in a marvelous flower pattern rug. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lightly illuminating the room. A mahogany dining table sat on one side of the main room, with matching mahogany chairs, and a red-cushioned couch sat on the other side.

The kitchen was in the next room. It had a white marble bench and red-brown wooden floors. There was a fridge, stove, sink and many cupboards filled with kitchen essentials.

Then there was the bedroom. It was a rather large room, and it managed to fit three beds in it, each with a bedside table. The beds were adorned with red bedclothes and matching pillows and the tables each had a red lamp on them.

After exploring the little cottage, the three sat down on the couch in the main room.

It wasn't soon before they fell asleep.

oOo

Bandanna Dee was a small, brownish orange puffball creature with a peach yellow face mask and no mouth. He wore yellow shoes and a bright blue bandanna around his head, hence the nickname. A spear with a red ribbon tied to it was holstered on his back.

He was shy. Very shy. Luckily for him, he was in cottage 2, and the other inhabitants were two very shy people.

First was Tails, the twin-tailed yellow fox. He was walking on Bandanna Dee's left, holding his arm as he held the piece of paper he was handed with a clenched fist. He was looking down, only occasionally glancing upwards whenever Bandanna Dee turned a corner.

Then there was Luigi. He looked almost identical to his older brother, Mario, with overalls, boots, a cap, gloves and a big moustache. Only difference was that he was taller than the red-clad plumber, and wore emerald green instead of vermilion like his sibling. His cap, also, had a capital "L" on it, as having a "M" would be unsuitable.

He was looking at Bandanna, a very frightened look in his eyes. The last time he had seen a Waddle Dee was at a Super Smash Game, and soon after he was launched sky high by a giant blue penguin. He would often look back over his shoulder, trying to prevent history from repeating itself.

Bandanna, sensing the awkwardness in the air, decided to try and loosen it a little.

"So, the Olympic Games are pretty exciting, huh?" he asked nobody in particular.

Tails answered.

"It is, kinda, but only if you actually have a chance of winning."

Bandanna Dee heard a sigh escape the fox's lips. The little guy apparently didn't have much trust in himself, or at least that's what he gathered.

"Yeah," Luigi continued, "With Mario always putting me down and overshadowing me, taking all the glory, I don't find these Games fun either."

This sparked a light inside the little Waddle Dee.

"You... Have somebody always neglecting you when you need them the most, huh? Somebody who you couldn't do anything without, but, at the same time, would do better off without?"

Both nodded in response.

"Sonic's a great friend and all, but he can be a little mean sometimes." Tails sighed.

"Mario is supportive most of the time, but sometimes his little jokes go too far." Luigi frowned.

Bandanna Dee pounded his fists together in frustration.

"I know how you feel; Dedede's always making me do ridiculous things for him, and never gives me any appreciation! It's high time that we show them what we can do!"

Tails and Luigi exchanged glances.

"It couldn't hurt to try." admitted the fox.

"Maybe they'll finally pay attention to us!" Luigi smiled.

"It's settled then!" Bandanna laughed. "This Games, we are not going to let them win! We'll show them just what we can do!"

He held out his paw. His friends piled theirs on top.

"And may the best hero win!"

oOo

Shadow the Hedgehog was an almost identical copy of Sonic, only his spikes hung lower and he was black instead of blue. He had red eyes and red stripes down his spikes, and wore two gold rings around the bases of his gloves.

As much as he hated Sonic, he would much prefer him in his room than this little creature.

Meta Knight was feeling the same thing.

Meta was a puffball like Kirby, only he was dark blue instead of pink, and he was a little bit taller. He wore purple shoes and a silver mask that hid his face; only his eyes shone through the metal plate - even though they had went from silver-white to gold colored. He also wore a dark purple-blue cape, which he had wrapped around himself at the moment.

He respected Shadow. He was sensible, like himself, and didn't care about the competition. He was pretty sure that Shadow respected him back. It was their cabin mate that they did not fancy.

"Ah, we have finally arrived at the most beautiful of beautiful houses, were we shall be staying! It is a peach, covered in macaroni flowers, with a banana door!"

This might sound like nonsense, but it actually made sense. The house was peach colored with yellow flowers around it and a yellowish brown, hand carved pine door.

The person who had said this was none other than Meta Knight and Shadow's roommate, Fawful.

Fawful looked like some sort of bean. He had green skin, had a giant smile plastered on his face, and a pair of giant glasses with a swirl pattern in each glass, much like Professor Egad. He was wearing a red cape that covered most of his body and was floating in mid-air. Or so it seemed from first glance. After closer inspection, you could see that he was standing on a hovercraft of some sort.

His personality was what put the others off of him. He was quirky and joyful, often spouting nonsense and referring to objects and people as food.

As they entered the house, Meta Knight and Shadow tries to stay as far away from Fawful as they could, which was relatively easy because Fawful instantly decided to explore the other side of the house, leaving the two alone in the main room.

"I'm guessing we want to stay as far away from that bean as we can?" Meta asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

**ROOMMATES AND RUMORS PART TWO**

_ Gabby-Star, Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it! And no love for Fawful before he is my favorite character. He gets more love as the story progresses. Everybody else who reviewed, thank you for the encouragement! I actually wouldn't have attempted to continue this story if it wasn't for you guys!_

_Sorry for being so late with this. I have sooo many other stories and things to be doing... But since I had already finished the first and second parts I decided to finish the whole chapter! And on the plus side, I have completed the list of characters in what room, andtotallydidn'taddStickstothecharacterrosterinchaptertwo. Hope you enjoy!_

oOo

Not surprisingly, the engineers and mechanical geniuses were in the same cottage, cottage number 4.

First there was Bokkun, Dr. Eggman's robot. He was rather short, only Kirby's size, and wore a jetpack on his back as well as a belt with the letter "M" on it. He was made of black metal and had two cat-like ears and big, gold eyes.

Then there was Magolor, the little Halcandran. He was a small cat-like alien, only instead of paws he had two gloved hands floating by his sides. He wore a blue hood which covered his ears, and the hood was decorated with white and gold, with a particularly pretty gold cog-shape around the opening. Attached to the hood was a white scarf which covered the alien's mouth. Wrapped under the scarf, with a little bit poking out, was a blue collar that buckled together at the front. Attached to the collar was a white cape with gold ends. And, last but not least, the main part of his ball-like body was covered in a sort of bodysuit, a blue one with a gold cog pattern like his hood, and lined with a royal purple.

The last person was Egad. You know what he looks like.

The three easily found their cottage, as Magolor teleported them there. He wasn't only an engineer and ship driver, but a mage, you see.

Their house was exactly the same as the one Kirby, Sonic and Mario were in, only covered in blue flowers.

Egad had brought a small suitcase along with him. As Bokkun watched him unpack it, he expected to see some cool gadgets. Instead, he saw an empty picture frame and...

"A hat?"

Yes, a hat. Sitting inside the suitcase was a blue party hat with red stars all over it and two black ribbons sticking out from the top.

Egad, who had been busy placing the picture frame on a shelf, quickly turned around and snatched it up.

"Yes. And it's mine. So leave it alone, Slick!"

Bokkun was slightly confused.

…_Slick?_

He brushed it off. It was probably just a slip of the tongue.

"Uh, what does it do?" He asked, sitting on the bed. "I mean, it must be a pretty cool invention if you decided to bring it here!"

"Invention? ... Ah! Yes. An invention! It... Um... Reads minds. Yes. It's so I can get into the minds of the other competitors before the events, you know, find their weaknesses and strengths."

He smiled, although Bokkun could see the sides of his mouth quivering.

"Okay then, Egad. Read my mind."

He could see the professor flinch at this. He started sweating slightly with embarrassment and nervousness.

"Uh, um, I can't. You're a robot. I can't read a robot's mind. Also, I'm still figuring out the bugs."

Bokkun sighed.

"Fine. Probably doesn't work anyway. You're a terrible inventor. A terrible scientist in general."

Egad fumed.

"What?! I am a BRILLIANT inventor! How dare you insult me?"

Bokkun was about to answer when a loud thud was sounded on the other side of the room.

It was Magolor. He had slammed his hand against the wall in anger.

"Great Ancients, you two." he scolded. "Really. These Games are meant to be for fun, and I will not let you two and your bickering ruin everything. Leave the fighting to the competition, will you?"

The robot and the human swapped glances.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Egad. I guess I was just jealous."

"Apology accepted, little one!"

"Good." Magolor clasped his hands together. "Now, what say we play a game of cards?"

oOo

Eggman, Bowser and King Dedede just happened to be together in cottage 5.

King Dedede resembled a large penguin-like creature dressed in red royal finery, with his personal emblem, a peace sign, embossed on the back of his robe. King Dedede himself is rather portly, is blue-skinned and has a yellow mouth/beak/thing. He had a round red cap, which had a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top and two yellow gloves covering his flipper-like hands. He had a tan piece of clothing under his robe which, however, didn't go all the way up to his neck, revealing a blue belly. In addition, he had a red and yellow zigzag patterned girdle-like band stretched across his waist. He held his trademark weapon, a large star-studded hammer on this shoulder lazily.

Bowser is a large, spiky-shelled turtle. His shell is green, his belly yellow, and he has a wild crop of red hair on top of his head. He was bigger than all the other competitors.

Dr Eggman is a normal person, considering all the other competitors, apart from his IQ of 300. He usually wears black pants, black boots with silver buckles and a red, long sleeved jacket, decorated with silver buttons and zippers, and with blocky yellow cuffs on each sleeve. He wears a pair of giggles on his head at all times, and while not wearing them over his eyes he wears a pair of dark blue tinted glasses. Much like Sonic, he always wears gloves.

The three had finally arrived at their cottage after a bit of conflict; Dedede started off reading the map, but Bowser took it off him saying he was reading too slow, and the two would've either torn it or burnt it if it wasn't for Eggman interfering.

"Really, if you two keep fighting, I'll kick you both out of the house!" He grumbled as they opened the birch wood door to get inside. Their house was covered in little red flowers, and the door had a flame pattern on it, pleasing Bowser immensely.

It you compared this cottage to all the other ones, you would find that it was much bigger. Not that it had more rooms, it anything, but it seemed like everything had been upsized especially to cater for the size of these certain competitors.

"Hey, I actually fit in the bed!" Bowser smiled, sitting in one closer to the window. "I might actually enjoy these games!"

"I agree." Eggman said, sitting on another bed. "You really outdone yourself organizing all this, Dedede."

The penguin smiled nervously, sitting on the remaining bed. "Um, thanks! I... Knew this would be a good idea!"

"Now," Bowser began, leaning down towards the others with an evil grin. "Let's discuss some evil plans..."

oOo

In cottage 6 were some of the prettier competitors; Princess Peach, Princess Ribbon and Princess... No, wait... Amy Rose. Just normal Amy Rose, a young pink haired, humanoid hedgehog wearing a cherry red dress, red high-heeled boots and a red headband in her hair. Oh, and holding a giant hammer in her gloved hands.

"Where the heck are we?" She asked, directing her question at Ribbon, the little fairy leading the way for them.

Princess Ribbon had dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She had light pink, messy shoulder-length hair. Her clothes consisted of a large red ribbon in her hair, long-sleeved crimson dress with two golden buttons and a frilly white collar, and a pair of small beige shoes. She also had a pair of nearly translucent cyan wings attached to her back that allowed her to hover in midair.

"Almost there." She replied, keeping her cool. "Not long now."

Princess Peach was taller than the two; a human with bright blue eyes, blonde, shoulder-length hair and fair skin. She was wearing a pink dress that covered her entire body, and had long white gloves on. Two large, round ear-rings sat on her ears, and she had a crown atop her head.

"I do hope we get there soon." She said in her soft, smooth voice. "It's getting rather cold…"

"Is that it?" Amy asked, pointing towards a house at random. It was in a small clearing, surrounded with a barrier of snow. It had a garden bed around the outside, holding the snow and preventing it from filling up the walkway. Not that that mattered, because the falling snow had already done that.

"Yes, yes it is!" Ribbon smiled, putting the map away. "Great job!"

"Wow, first try!" Amy giggled, running towards the house… only to trip face-first into the snow.

"Oh, do be more careful!" Peach exclaimed, helping her up. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope!" Amy replied, swinging her hammer into her shoulder, almost hitting Ribbon who had come up behind her. "I'm just so excited, that's all! Tomorrow after the games one of the Popstar competitors I was talking to told me he'd bring me and Sonic to a place called Nutty Noon for a double date! I'm just so excited and impatient that I can't wait!"

Ribbon had to decode what Amy had said. "So… one of the people from my team? Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter!" Amy replied, turning on her heel towards the door, just barely knocking the crown off the ducking Peach's head with her hammer. "He's pretty cute though! But not as cute as Sonic. Anywho, it's getting cold out here. Let's go inside!"

She walked inside, leaving Peach and Ribbon alone in the front garden.

"She's gonna be a handful, isn't she?" Ribbon grumbled, hunching forwards a bit in annoyance.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Thought so."


End file.
